Spa covers are used to cover and insulate the spa. The two major types of cover are the rigid cover and the floating cover. The rigid cover commonly is supported by the deck surrounding the spa. Rigid covers are typically about four to six inches thick and contain foam insulation. They are rather heavy and awkward to remove and replace and require a large storage space when off the spa.
There are two major types of conventional floating covers. Both types use a large thin sheet of material, typically about one-quarter inch thick, from which is cut a cover to fit the size of the particular spa. One type uses a sheet of closed-cell foam and the other type uses a bubble wrap sheet, such as used in packing.
Conventional floating covers of thin sheet material have several drawbacks. They often fold under when impacted by water jets of the spa resulting in not covering the entire area. They must be cut to size, which requires measurement. They do not readily provide for solar heating of the spa.
Therefore there has been a need for an improved floating spa cover that is inexpensive and readily adaptable to spas of different sizes.
It is additionally desirable that such a cover provide solar heating to the spa water.